Darkest Smoke
by Carnalise
Summary: A new year has just began and for Rose Hathaway, and it better be a good one. Although her life is an endless roller coaster ride, her life is shook once again when a new group of teenagers move to her school. A whole new year of drama is set in the motion, with loyalty and friendship being put to the test. What will happen this year in high school?
1. Chapter One

It was the morning to a new day. A new day that could end a life, collide fates, end in tragedy yet people seem to welcome it with blessings and greatness. All the time in the world had gone and it was a New Year, life its self seemed a blur. Today would

hopefully change who I was Rose Thomas, the pitiful girl whose mother had cancer. Hopefully people would not fake a smile to make me feel 'better' as I walked the hallways of my school, or be so glad to help me with my books. I hoped this would happen but I knew all too well it wouldn't. People would still give me their sympathetic smiles as an attempt to make me feel hopeful that things will be okay, but would that help my mother get better, or even make my father come home? No, it wouldn't. No one could change the past, although I wish it was possible. "Rose time to get up don't want to be late on the first day," Alberta my housekeeper said. She walked over to the curtains and swung them open. Alberta had been hired by my mother to keep an eye on me while she was in hospital having treatment. "Alberta please, a few more minutes," I begged, pulling the covers over my head. "Please Rose, you're going to be late, now get up before I make you," she pulled the covers off of me, causing the cool air to send cold chills down my spine. Alberta's black hair was pulled up in a traditional bun; a few silver hairs were forming from her hairline. I'd known Alberta for a year now, she was tall and slender. From the moment she started working for us she treated me as if I was her daughter. I sluggishly got out of bed, missing the warmth of the blanket. "I'll leave you to dress," Alberta gracefully walked out the room and shut the door ever so quietly. I got dressed into my summer uniform, and headed down stairs. The wooden floors creaked as I made my way down stairs; the house had never really felt like a home since everything had happened. My mother had been moved to the hospital instead of being at home, it was better for her with all the doctors being there with her but I didn't mean it was better for me. I had the company of Alberta but after the hours of 6pm I was alone. Alberta had served breakfast pancakes. "Remember to walk the dog after school okay," she reminded me. Clyde my Dalmatian, I got him when I was ten. Alberta had never really warmed up to him and I don't suspect she ever will, she says it's just something about dogs that make her on edge. Once I finished breakfast I quickly brushed my teeth and tided my hair, with a quick goodbye to Alberta I was out the door. I walked down the pavement to the gate. The dark clouds in the sky rumbled just waiting for the perfect chance to crack open and let the rain pour down, I groaned. Out off all the days it could of rained the earth decided to make it on the first day of school. I started walking, it was only a short distance to school from my house so it wasn't that bad. I managed to miss the puddles that had already been made by unwelcoming presence of the rain on the sidewalk but the sound of the morning traffic jams easily put me off focus. A loud rumble came from the sky I looked up to see and enormous dark cloud glaring back down threatening to spill. I pulled my bag to the side to search for my umbrella, thirty seconds later my freshly washed and dried uniform was soaked.  
After a minute or two the rain eventually calmed down to a light drizzle. I was too far to walk home and change and still be able to make it to school on time so I continued walking. I looked at the cars waiting in the traffic and spotted a little kid sitting the back seat uncontrollably laughing at me. I bowed my head and kept walking, this day had already reached the ultimate max of humiliation.  
When I arrived school my hair had begun to slowly dry off and my clothes had gone from being completely wet to being damp.  
" Guess this will just have to do" I muttered to myself. Everyone had already started moving off to their classes so the walkways were relatively empty.  
As I was walking up to my first class I spotted some guy leaning against the wall smoking.

" Um you know this is a school right?" I said to him, raising an eyebrow.  
" Sure whatever" he replied back smoothly. He gave me a quick look and then continued to look in the other direction.

" Then put out your smoke then asshole" I shot back.  
" Are you like on the clean up committee or something?" he responded back sarcastically.  
" Funny. But seriously get rid of it, it's disgusting"

" God, I hate losers like you that just can't have a good time" he leaned back against the wall and took in a draw from his cigarette.

" Just give me the cigarette," I said reaching out.  
" Rose? Is that you?" My teacher Mr. Alto asked walking towards us.  
" So is that this little smokers name?" The smoker guy spoke up.

" What?" I questioned but then I realized I was holding the cigarette that I had took out of his hand.  
" Rose, I am disappointed in you," Mr. Alto said, " you're ten minutes late to class and smoking on school property"

" Sir, please its not what is looks like" I panicked.  
" I think I've seen enough, I'll be seeing _both_ of you in after school detention" Mr. Alto said whilst ushering us into the classroom.  
After putting out the cigarette and chucking it in the bin I took my seat in first period advanced science.  
"What happened out side?" Vasilisa, also know as Lissa, my best friend asked.

I had known her since first day of kinder garden, we just clicked which is oddly enough cause we are both extremely different. Her hair was platinum blond cut and styled into a pixie cut, her eyes were an intense sapphire blue and her figure was curvy and full. She was probably every rebellious guys dream girl; she was wild and did anything that would usually steer out of anyone's comfort zone.  
" That dude was smoking and then I got caught holding it," I whispered back to her. I could already see her reaction playing in my head. She countless times had tried to take me out on her adventures into clubs tried to make me have a taste of the "wild side". I hadn't touched alcohol or even a cigarette, well until today.  
"No effing way! You touched a cigarette, you wont even hold mine when I've needed to pee but you hold that dudes? Eternal shunning will now be placed upon you," she said.  
"He was smoking on school grounds that is like illegal!" I said.  
"Dude you're such a fucking loser sometimes" she laughed at my reply.  
"Shut up" I laughed back. 


	2. Chapter Two

First period had ended. Busy bodies hustled out into the hallway, the whole placed flooded with in seconds. Lissa and I entered the cafeteria, everyone had gathered inside; I guessed no one dared to go outside in the pouring rain. I glanced around the area searching for familiar faces.

I saw Mia and Jesse sitting in the very far corner away from all the endless gossip. And then that's when I saw him, his eyes set on mine. That guy that I had seen before. The smoker. He stood near Mia and Jesses table surrounded by a group of guys similar to his style, messy hair and obvious tattoos under their white dress shirts. " –And he was just so hot, like he was grabbing my ass and everything and then I bit his… are you even listening to me?" Lissa's said, whilst hitting my arm. "Ouch!" I exclaimed giving her a look.

"Here I am, letting my heart and soul out and you're what?" she said, looking to see what has my attention, "checking out the new guy" she said slowly her voice laced with approval. "No I was not! I was looking at Jesse and Mia!" I retorted. I walked over to our table hoping Lissa was behind me.

"Rose!" Mia called enthusiastically. "Hey guys" I smiled, grabbing chair. Lissa punched Jesse who was vigorously writing down notes in his notebook.

"Whoa Lissa wanna piss off maybe?" Jesse mumbled, not picking up his gaze from the book. "Chill the fuck out maybe?" she retorted back.

It was always like this between them two. Jesse would always be angry with Lissa for something and Lissa would always do something to deliberately make him angry. "Fucking hell Lissa! Just leave me the hell alone for a change." Jesse slammed his book shut and aggressively shoved it in his satchel and stormed off.

I looked at Mia, giving her a look that asked what was up. She rolled her eyes and shook her head; I knew she would tell me in our next class.

Lissa's face was bright red, she was so obviously embarrassed but carried on with her carefree attitude, "What a little girl!" she proclaimed faking a laugh.

We all soon moved on passed Jesses explosion, there had to be a reason and Mia would soon let me know. Mia and Lissa talked about new local bands that were up to play at the new Ninety-Five bar soon. My usually wandered off when their conversations lead to things like bands, clubs, bars and the guys they would totally die for. But today the topic of conversation was one I was slightly interested in. "So these new kids, who are they?" Lissa asked. I could see her eyes averting to their table and letting them know she was defiantly checking them out. One of the guys gave her a smile and winked and Lissa responded by licking her lips then proceeding to bite down on the bottom one. I nudged her arm "Jesus Christ, Lissa!" she giggled a bit then gave her attention to Mia who was filling us in on the latest news.

"Well apparently their leader, Adrian, got on the national honors roll and got to choose any school of his choice that he would like to attend for his Junior and Senior year. So all his posse followed him, including his sister Natalie who's a total bitch if you ask me" Mia spoke so fast I had the sudden urge to get out a notebook and pen and take notes. "It doesn't make sense how they are all just so gorgeous and just so fucking hot!" Lissa said nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Good genes I guess," Mia shrugged. "I don't get how they _all_ got into Privilla Academy, that doesn't make sense" I stated out loud. "Who freaking cares Rose!" Mia nearly died at my comment, "We get fresh meet and they get new education curricular, it's a win win situation." The bell rang letting us know break was over and it was time to face another torturous two hours of learning.

"We have gym Rose, hopefully were going something good this year" Mia said rising from her chair. It was like a stamped all over again, clustered bodies anxiously racing towards their next class.

We said goodbye to Lissa and headed off to the change rooms.

"So what was up with Jesse?" I asked as soon as Lissa was out of site.

Mia let out a huge groan, "Jesse was talking to Eddie this morning and found out what Lissa did on Spring break in Cali," Mia didn't need to explain what happened because we both knew. Lissa just, well she was very… out there. There was no traumatic life changing experience that changed her to be like the way she is, she's just always been like that. Ever since high school, Lissa was the first to get her period, first to grow boobs, first to get a boyfriend, first to have sex. The list could go on, she always told me 'what's the point in waiting Rose? You could die tomorrow… a virgin, that's just so shameful' I never judged her because well, it wasn't my place. She was my best friend always has been and always will be. "How did Eddie know? Its not around the whole school is it?" I desperately asked Mia. That had happened before and hadn't ended well, not bad for Lissa but for the people who spread it. "It was Eddie's cousin Mason, who's apparently so sexy"

We entered the change rooms; steam from the showers fogged the whole place up. "Omg Jennifer did you pierce your nipple?!" a girl whispered to her friend. "Omg Scott still hasn't called me, do you think ill look so desperate if I text him?" "No babe, make him chase you" God I hated high school.

I got to locker and got out my gym clothes. As I was changing someone walked passed nudging me into my locker. "Watch where you're going huh" a tall girl with tremendously long dark brown hair said. Her eyes burned into me, assessing me seeing if I was either an easy prey or competition. "Sorry" I mumbled, gazing down to my feet and turning my back to her. My heart was racing a different speed than usual, I could feel my palms getting sweaty and wet, my face got warmer and warmer and I could feel my breathing change into quick but shallow breaths.

Panic Attack.

"Rose?" Mia looked over at me, "fuck Rose, your inhaler." She ripped down the zip of my bag and fumbled through looking for my Asthma inhaler.

I could see the black spots appearing, the moment I hated the most. I felt the earth move but then again it was probably me just swaying. Mia found the inhaler and gave it to me. I placed the nozzle in my mouth and puffed it four times. I sat down and only then realized everyone has stopped to stare.

"Fucking freak!" the girl laughed, walking off down the corridor in her mini sports shorts and tank two girls dressed similar followed.

"I didn't know it was still that bad," Mia said softly, resting her hand on my shoulder. "Its not supposed to be Mia, just don't worry about it I'm fine" I got up off the bench and went to the gymnasium.


End file.
